


Experiments 千万别让大英政府开脑洞

by Ivylui



Series: Mystrade Gender Changes 麦雷麦性转系列 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU-性转, F/M, 夹带私货, 无女性生子, 麦姐
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivylui/pseuds/Ivylui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当大英政府突然变成了女人，他自然不能放过这个千载难逢的机会。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一章

Greg Lestrade睁开眼，脑子里冒出的第一个想法是找手机，随后大脑加载完毕，伸到一半的手失去动力耷拉在羽绒被上。

今天是他多年难得一回的圣诞节休假来着。

在床上翻了个身，正要重回梦乡，Lestrade发现好像少了点什么。

一个长度185cm呈现人形大英政府形状的什么。

天人交战了三分钟，他决定下床。

浴室，没有人，没有水蒸气。厨房，没有人，没有咖啡香。起居室，没有人，没有炉火。

书房。

眨眼，揉揉眼睛，再眨眼。

“呃……Bonjour？”别问他为啥讲外国话，既然都在梦游了讲哪国话你管得着吗。

眼前是两条又细又白的胳膊，十根又细又白的手指插在一团乱糟糟的姜红色长发里。

那团长发动了动，底下露出一张脸。

嗯。还是回房睡觉吧。老人家受不起惊吓。就算在梦里也不行。

“Gregory……”

那张脸说话了。

脸上自动扯起一个迷人的微笑。少啰嗦，这是对女士的基本礼貌。

“早上好这位女士，你怎么穿着我的T恤？”还有我那历经风雨磨得半透明的沙滩裤。住脑，身为一个有夫之夫怎么能思考陌生女士的下半身。

“……或许说了你也不会相信，因为我也险些难以信服。”偷衣服穿的女士突然说了一大堆话，那确定不是外国话？为啥老子听不懂？“……我是Mycroft。”

哦。

“哦，Mycroft女士，真巧，我丈夫也叫……”

等等。

“Mycroft……Holmes……”

偷了他最爱的破洞老头衫的女士苦笑一下。“是的，我就是。另外，你不是在做梦，尽管我也希望这是一场梦。”

老子把速效救心丸放哪儿了。

哦见鬼，老子从来都没买过速效救心丸。

下回得叫小黑衣A捎点回来。

眯起眼睛，勾起右手食指，遮掉长发。

操。

还真是Mycroft。


	2. 第二章

白皙的小脚丫盈盈然搭在暗褐色皮革脚凳上，纤细得不盈一握的脚踝似乎咬一口就能挤出一汪水来。那双脚的主人正慵懒地靠在扶手椅中，冰蓝色的眸子盯着一团黑色卷毛。

Sherlock Holmes罕见地没有说话，而是盯着斜倚在扶手椅中的姜色长发美人，脑子里飞速转动的齿轮几乎要摩擦出机油臭味的烟雾。

“Mycroft。”

“Sherlock。”

美人眉梢一挑，素手撑住形状姣好的小脸，露出怜爱的目光。

如同大黑柱一般杵在她面前的侦探顿时眉头一紧，咬牙切齿地憋出一句：“我不是笨蛋。”

Lestrade扶住了额头。

能用眼神把天下第一的咨询侦探气得跳脚，非Mycroft莫属。

那边厢，Anthea抬起头，表情淡定地说了一句。

“长官，三围。”

Mycroft转头看着她，凝神想了五秒钟。

“这个问题问得好。”

黑色卷毛突然一甩，那双变幻莫测的眸子里闪过一道危险的光。

“我可以帮你量，顺便分析你的乳腺组织是否与正常女性相同，视诊和触诊得出初步结论，当然之后还要采集血液、唾液、毛发样品，最好能有一小块皮肤，否则检测结果不够精确。指甲也要一份，我马上叫Molly把仪器送过来。”

Mycroft又看了弟弟一眼。

“让Anthea派人送仪器，此事暂时不要外传，包括你那可爱的小军医。”

Lestrade有种不祥的预感。

Mycroft撩起了老头衫下摆。

探长先生很庆幸自己是个现役警官。

他眼明手快地将Mycroft一把捞起抡到身后，扯下身上的晨袍，眨眼间便将她裹了个严实。

“86-60-86，不准乱看乱摸，不准采集皮肤样品，还有不准乱脱衣服！Anthea麻烦你用最快速度把Mycroft要用的衣物用品派人送过来！”

起居室一片死寂。

Anthea飞快地摆弄起手机，Sherlock一脸恼怒地看着探长，Mycroft则露出了然的坏笑。

“笑什么，老子年轻时可是方圆百里出了名的摧花辣手……”

角落里传来女秘书的嗤笑，Lestrade涨红了脸。

送来的内衣裤当然合适得无可挑剔。

开什么玩笑，摧花辣手可不是吹出来的。


	3. 第三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft有点不安。只有一点。

“哇…哦……”沙金色短发的男人轻哼一声，似乎有点走不动路。“这、嗯……哇哦……”

侦探不耐烦地翻了个掷地有声的白眼。“早就说了不该叫他来。”

“你少废话，没有执业医师操作老子决不让你用这些玩意儿对Mycroft动手动脚。”探长大手一挥，指了指身后那堆巨大仪器。

Mycroft坐在白色病床上（是的既然要把家里变成临时体检室，就要做到完美），已经换下了老头衫和沙滩裤，套着一件Lestrade的特大号阿森纳球衣权当病号服，修长而赤裸的两条白腿无所事事地晃荡着。

好像还吸引了某位“我不是同性恋”先生的目光。

Lestrade看看Mycroft，又看看好医生，二话不说将后者逼到门边，一手撑住门框，居高临下地挑起眉梢。

“好兄弟，还需要我多说什么吗？”

_再看连兄弟都没得做。_

Watson尴尬地清了清嗓子。

“无论何适何遇，逢男或女，民人奴隶，余之唯一目的，为病家谋福，并检点吾身，不为种种堕落害人之败行，尤不为诱奸之事。凡余所见所闻，不论有无业务之牵连，余以为不应泄漏者，愿守口如瓶。”

_这条子他妈比阿富汗武装分子还吓人。_

“行，进去吧。”Lestrade一屁股坐在旁边的椅子上，整整一天除了上厕所就没挪过窝。

 

是夜，Mycroft坐在两人的床边，听到浴室门开启又关闭的声音，抬起头来。

“Gregory。”

Lestrade扯起搭在肩上的毛巾，胡乱擦了擦头发，在Mycroft身边坐下。略显凌乱的脑袋只到他耳际，让他忍不住想揉一揉。

“怎么了？”

“我可以……跟你睡吗。”她知道Lestrade能接受两种性别，却不知道他一时能否接受自己的改变。

哦这个傻瓜。

Lestrade也不管头发干没干，翻身躺在床上，拍拍旁边的空位。

“你不是一直都跟我睡嘛。”

Mycroft眨眨眼睛，缓缓躺下，很快便找到最舒服的姿势，枕在Lestrade手臂上，侧身看着他。

“你身上好香。”Lestrade贴近她的额头，吸吸鼻子。

“哦，别提了。”Mycroft翻了个白眼。“我很肯定Anthea把我当成了大号芭比。”

想想那一柜子衣服和塞满各种护理用品沉重得摇摇欲坠的浴室架子。

两人同时笑了起来。

Lestrade揉揉她的头发，笑声渐渐平息下来，两人彼此对视着。

指尖埋进还有些潮湿的灰发中，Mycroft轻声说。

“谢谢。”

“无论贫穷富足，无论顺境逆境，无论疾病健康，不是吗？”

阖起眼，唇瓣轻触，不知是谁先张开了嘴，舌尖小心地试探，呼吸拂过面颊，熟悉的感觉，熟悉的体温，所有忧虑都被抛开，重复了无数次的温存，像再次交换誓言。

轻蹭着微微涨红的脸颊，Lestrade在她耳边呢喃。

“睡吧，累了一天了。”


	4. 第四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Former something

Lestrade半梦半醒，迷瞪瞪地搂着怀里热乎乎的身体，沉浸在不用起床的幸福中。

似乎有一道黑影遮住了透过眼睑的橙色阳光，他慢腾腾地睁开眼。

吓得浑身一抽。

「你来干什么」龇牙咧嘴地做了一大串嘴型。

侦探来回看了几眼Lestrade和把脸埋在他怀里的Mycroft，不耐烦地撇撇嘴。

“体能测试。”

Lestrade正要把枕头甩到他脸上，怀里的人轻哼一声，似乎醒了过来。

结果是Mycroft把他叫过来的。

 

偌大的体育场里只站着寥寥几人，大黑柱一般的侦探自然不会主动承担任何工作，只顾着研究白板上的数字；负责打杂的好医生忙着掐秒表，读数值，时不时把巍然不动的侦探挤到一边在白板上画两笔；Anthea则一如既往地捧着手机看得如痴如醉，也不知道那屏幕上都是些啥。

Mycroft穿着老式运动短裤和背心，腰身松垮地塞在短裤里，长发梳到脑后扎成一束高高的马尾，修长的四肢仿佛在发光……不，真的在发光。Lestrade着迷地想。

 

绕着空荡荡的室内跑道不知跑了多少圈，五个人把场地转移到了铺着软垫的道场。Lestrade刚才只顾着欣赏线条流畅的大腿肌肉运动，完全没注意听他们来这里到底是干什么的。

还没等他开口询问，就被干趴在地上了。

屁股上还踩着Mycroft的一只小脚丫。

“Gregory，认真点。”

Lestrade迷茫地闷哼一声，到底发生了什么事。

“长官，探长先生可能不适合做你的测试对象。”头顶传来秘书的声音。她的黑莓突然变成了一个A4夹板，脸上还架着一副金丝边眼镜。

Mycroft轻叹一声，抬起脚环视在场所有人，当然不包括还趴在地上的Lestrade。

“Watson医生？”

“干啥，我只是来打杂的。”好医生警觉地绷紧了身子，似乎好不容易才忍住倒退三大步的冲动。

“你是保卫女王和国家的战士。”

英勇的战士不到一分钟就被放倒了，也不知是否巧合，正好与Lestrade肩并着肩，大眼瞪着小眼。

Mycroft又轻叹一声，看了一眼Sherlock。

侦探鄙夷地哼了一声，扭过头去。

好秘书无奈地放下了夹板。“两次测试结果已经证实，你在力量上确实有所衰退。”

_这叫衰退？！_

好探长和好医生同时哼唧起来。

“至于技巧，我想只能由我奉陪了。”

 

三十分钟后，Lestrade揉着酸痛的肩膀，坐在小黑车后座上暗自给自己下了死命令。

**死都不能去惹那两个女人。**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章所说的运动服（感谢原po）：  
> http://photo.weibo.com/1770454385/wbphotos/large/mid/3837442006708238/pid/6986fd71jw1ernwxqa0fjg208s06ju0x


	5. 第五章

“我无意冒犯，不过你确定真的不用再休息几天，或许，等新年假期结束后再来？Holmes…呃，Holmes。”

如果您还想平安觐见大不列颠及北爱尔兰联合王国以及安圭拉、英属南极领地、百慕达、英属印度洋领地、英属维尔京群岛、开曼群岛、福克兰群岛、直布罗陀、蒙特塞拉特、圣赫伦那、特克斯与凯科斯群岛、皮特凯恩群岛、南乔治亚岛与南桑威奇群岛和塞浦路斯英属基地区第四顺位继承人，我奉劝您还是少管闲事， _Cameron Cameron_ 先生。

“谢谢您的关心，首相先生，但正如我先前所提交的报告显示，此次突发事件不会为联合政府事务带来任何影响。” _以及其他您没有任何知情权的事务。_

 

Mycroft重重地坐在办公椅上，随即皱紧眉头烦躁地撑起身，把升降椅的高度调低了一大截，终于忍不住长叹一声。

Anthea适时走了进来，留下一杯热腾腾的红茶和三颗方糖，又不知从哪儿变出一盒白色包装的细长香烟和一个银色火机。

哦，Anthea，我的天使。

“亲爱的，如果你继续这样对我好，下一任首相就是你了。”

Anthea嫣然一笑，转身打开办公室的小窗。“那您就是以怨报德了，长官。我对您的位置觊觎已久，辅佐您渡过此次变故完全是为我自己铺平道路，难道不是吗。”

Mycroft总算露出离开家门后第一个由衷的微笑。“谢谢。”

“不客气，长官。”

 

用尽最后一丝力气优雅从容地关上大门，Mycroft垮下肩膀，将脚上那双刮骨刑具胡乱甩到一边（这点倒是挺方便的），循着家里的细微响动在厨房找到Lestrade，还没等他完全转过身来，就把自己扔进了他怀里。

圣诞假期结束后第一天上班，Lestrade面对桌上的一大摞文件却无心工作，好不容易强迫自己耐着性子将那座纸山处理掉大半，就含糊地交代两句匆匆赶了回来。Mycroft身上散发的淡淡烟味证明他的决定是对的。

“先躺一下吧，饭快做好了。”他贴着Mycroft的头顶轻声说完，牵起她的手来到起居室让她躺在沙发上。

 

“今天不太顺利？”晚餐后，两人躺在沙发上，Lestrade替她解开仍旧一丝不乱的发髻，轻轻按摩头皮。

Mycroft如释重负地挺哼一声，又往Lestrade怀里蹭了蹭。“很明显他们认为刮腿毛的人天生不如刮脸毛的人可靠。*”

> *此梗来自NCIS本篇第一季。Kate（Sasha Alexander饰）的台词（有改动）。

“Cameron那小混蛋又犯浑了？”

“还有伟大的幸福沙漠子民。”

Lestrade把她搂紧了些，脸颊轻蹭柔软的发丝。

过了一会儿，他又说：“去睡吧。”

 

对着浴室的全身镜，Mycroft脱下身上的浴袍，审视眼前这副仍旧陌生的身体。

他们的亲吻就跟从前一样，他们依旧会在睡梦中下意识地寻觅彼此的体温，除却一开始的震惊，Gregory似乎并未表现出任何不适。

并且她已经开始想念两人最亲密的接触。

Lestrade靠在床上看了一会儿Pad，发现浴室里没有传来任何动静。他有些担心地走过去敲了敲门。

“My，你还好吧？”

片刻后，浴室门被打开，Mycroft紧紧抓着浴袍前襟，带着一丝紧张抬头凝视着他。

“跟我一起洗，好吗？”


	6. 第六章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【警告】本章节为NC-17，有破处情节，无法接受者请马上离开。  
> 【强调】第一次不一定会见红。第一次不一定会见红。第一次不一定会见红。  
> 【重点强调】区分处与非处，并以破处为快感是卑风劣俗。是卑风劣俗。是卑风劣俗。

淋浴的水声难以盖过二人的喘息。Lestrade恋恋不舍地放开她的唇，撩起一缕湿淋淋的长发别到耳后，指尖顺势抚过不知因水温还是赤裸的拥吻而涨红的小巧耳垂，顺着光滑的肩膀和手臂滑落，最后与她十指相交。

舌尖接住耳垂滴落的水滴，在耳际留下细碎的吻，吻过前额，鼻尖，贴着她的额头闭上双眼。

“我要你。”

 

Mycroft本以为自己会被扔到两人的大床上，像曾经重复了无数次的激情，却没想到Gregory会将她带到全身镜前，仔细吹干她的长发。然后她被轻柔地转了过来，陷入一个更加露骨而炙热的拥吻。强壮的手臂几乎要把她揉进那副宽阔的胸膛里，足尖已经感觉不到冰冷的地面，她的全部重量都被Gregory纳入怀中。

 

Lestrade侧躺着，食指滑过Mycroft被他吻得红艳的唇，滑过纤巧的锁骨，滑过隆起的白皙乳房之间，手掌停留在她的肚脐下方。

“你想怎么要我？”

Mycroft愣了愣，随即绽出微笑。她明白Gregory的用意——体贴地回避了最原始的异性交欢模式，没有像白天那些愚蠢之人那样因性别而妄断。

“我要你…”她握住Gregory的手，引导他伸向已经湿润的下体。“…进入我。”

 

Gregory似乎察觉了她的紧张，并不急于占有，而是用缓慢轻柔的吻一点点唤起她的身体。直到她难以忍受体内膨胀的热度，发出一丝近乎苦闷的呻吟。

听到那个声音，Lestrade不得不给自己套弄几下舒缓几乎要从体内迸发而出的野兽本能。他把Mycroft洁白的双腿架在肩上，侧过头留下花瓣似的点点红痕，鼻尖轻蹭泛着水光的柔软褶皱。

_玫瑰色，我的上帝。_

再也控制不住，舌尖轻轻刷过含羞轻颤的肉缝，挑弄包裹在嫩肉中的小小突起。

突然攥紧灰发的手指和不由自主挺起的腰身便是他想得到的回答。

他彻底沉沦在这濡湿的天堂中，含吮，舔吸，逗弄。拇指分开闭合的肉缝，贪婪地品尝Mycroft的味道，像饥渴的遇难者忽逢甘露。她的声音在头顶化为破碎的呻吟，断断续续地呼唤他的名字。突然夹紧的大腿，几乎要窒息的呜咽，在手指的桎梏下无法闭合的穴口无助地收缩，这一切都发生在瞬息间。Lestrade继续缓慢的吮吻，在最强烈的颤抖平息后抬起头，用手背擦掉沾满半张脸的爱液，吻住了目光依旧涣散的爱人。

 

高潮缓缓平息下来，陷入一片黑暗的视野中浮现出Gregory炙热的目光。顶在大腿上的惊人热度让她忍不住嘤咛一声。Gregory再次吻住她，贴着她的唇沙哑地低语。

“My，给我，好吗，我要你，快说好，宝贝，求求你。”

她知道，只要一个“不”字，Gregory就会强忍下难以压抑的欲望，给她一个轻吻抱着她入眠。

“好。”

双唇再次被夺取，她听到Gregory在床头柜里摸索，紧接着是塑料包装被撕开的声音。她把双腿分得更开，脸颊轻蹭他的鬓角。

“进来，Gregory。”

 

顶端挤开濡湿的嫩肉那一刻，Lestrade如释重负地吐出一口颤抖的气息。下一个瞬间，他就被尚在微微颤动的内壁包裹在其中，脑中如同绷断了理智最后的坚守，他不顾一切地追逐着火热和紧窄的极乐。

直到听见一声压抑的哽咽。

他睁开眼，发现Mycroft紧咬着下唇，正在努力保持呼吸。

“My……？”翻滚的情欲灼烧着全身，但Lestrade一动也不敢动。

“嗯…没什么……”Mycroft深吸一口气，勉强挤出几个字。“看来检查还不够全面……”

Lestrade凝视她片刻，目光缓缓移向两人连接着的下体。

洁白的大腿上沾染了几点殷红。

“Fuck…My……”

胸口的灼烧又添了几分自责的热度，他只能不断用亲吻安抚她的疼痛，长着老茧的大手用羽毛般轻柔的力度摩挲着手臂，脸颊，纤腰，以及止不住轻颤的大腿。

 

撕裂的疼痛只持续了片刻，潜意识开始驾轻就熟地寻觅早已经历过无数次的愉悦，Gregory的爱抚让这副陌生的身体渐渐屈从于快感的追逐，她吐出一直屏住的呼吸，贴着爱人耳际低语。

“可以动了。”

 

Lestrade小心翼翼地顶弄几下，确认Mycroft再无不适，便加大了幅度，调整姿势找到让她失控呻吟的那点，开始了节奏稳定的进出。

之后再没有任何事物能够阻挡两人间狂热的需索。淫靡的水声，肉体拍打的声音，尖细的呻吟和呜咽中夹杂着粗重的低吼。第二次高潮让Mycroft几乎脱力，小穴却紧紧裹住Lestrade挤尽了最后一滴欲望。

 

温暖的毛巾轻轻擦拭沾染了血液和爱液的大腿，留下凉凉的触感。Mycroft半睁着眼，无力地趴在床上让Lestrade替自己清理下身。她听到爱人的脚步声，浴室门的开合声，以及床单的摩擦声。下一刻，她便被裹进了温暖的怀抱。

 

“My，”两人静静地躺了一会儿，Lestrade贴着她的头顶轻唤她的名字。

“……嗯？”

“我爱你。”

Mycroft从他怀里抬起头，将微笑印在他的唇上。

“我也爱你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 跟基友们进行了一场“学术”讨论，得出的结论是Mycroft的女体还未有过欢爱经验，应该是处子之身。因此本章才会出现警告中的情节，如有疑议，敬请闭嘴。


	7. 第七章

Lestrade最讨厌下午茶后接到案子。

就算是简单的家暴案，那一堆报告书还是让他忙到了晚上九点，不得不发短信让Mycroft自己先吃饭。

因为所谓的男人尊严对妻子大打出手，还在他面前愤愤不平。

Lestrade才不承认自己扣手铐的时候比平时紧了不止一圈。

他把大衣挂到一旁，走进起居室看到Mycroft一动不动地坐在沙发上，两只小脚搭着咖啡桌。

“My……哦我的天，你的脚怎么了？”

Mycroft脚上贴着满满当当的创可贴，居然还十分对称。他不确定这是爱人的强迫症还是宇宙开的玩笑。

“骨骼清奇。”Mycroft有气无力地说。

“好吧……”他有点惭愧地想道自己曾经认为Mycroft还有专门的鞋匠是个非常奇葩的事实。看来并非如此。

Lestrade走到沙发旁，Mycroft抬起腿给他挪了个地方。

“呃……你怎么没穿内裤？”

形状完美的眉毛蹙成一团。

“该死的湿抹布……”

Lestrade暗自叹息一声，摸摸那头凌乱的长发，想起今早起床时看到爱人极其笨拙地将一块护垫（伟大的周到的Anthea，上帝保佑她）贴在内裤上。

那是他的错。很明显，呃…初夜，的血会断断续续地流上挺久（谷歌告诉他得半天到一天）。

他抬起Mycroft的脚放在自己腿上，轻轻按摩。

“还有哪儿不舒服？”

Mycroft身子一歪躺在沙发上，紧接着，Lestrade眼前一花，两团白花花的……小白兔，跃入眼帘。

以及两道让他不忍直视的红色压痕。

“呃……”探长倒抽一口气。

“钢圈。”Mycroft叹息着拉好从衣柜里“借”来的Lestrade的T恤，又抬起双手挠了挠头。

“头皮。”

哦。Lestrade想起来了，今早Mycroft在浴室里折腾了好久才勉强扎出一个像样的马尾，想必是太紧了。

可怜的孩子。

他灵光一现，拾起被Mycroft扔在咖啡桌上的发圈，把她拉起来背对自己坐着。

“Gregory？”

轻吻一下还带着洗发水香味的发丝，Lestrade在他耳边说：“试试这个发型吧。”

Mycroft轻哼一声，还是听话地坐好了。

两手小指挑起头顶一束头发，娴熟地分成三股，随后每编一股都撩起额外的发束加入其中，三下两下就完成了一头完美的法式发辫，看似松散，却没有一丝乱发散落在外，在昏暗的火光中散发着淡淡的红色光泽。

“这样不会太紧了吧？”

“唔……你怎么会这个？”

“年轻时为了泡女孩子学的。”

“那似乎与‘男人’的自我认知不太相符？”

“哈哈，我哥们儿也这么说，不过姑娘们倒是很喜欢。”

“你不介意被……‘哥们儿’说？”

“有什么好介意的，老子又不需要那种鬼认知来证明自己是男人。”他想起今天那起家暴案的加害者，又在心里哼了一声。

“唔……”Mycroft松开盘着的双腿，靠在Lestrade怀里。

“带我上床？”

“看吧，跟你说姑娘们都喜欢这个。”

Lestrade坏笑着牵起爱人的手。


	8. 第八章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 以下情节皆为脑洞，对给提示发誓，我真的没这么干（双手打字以示清白）。

Mycroft讨厌无聊，对无聊的厌恶程度不亚于弟弟。

尤其在这个世界和平，国泰民安，她把Anthea打发回去跟别人约会，自己则在书房里对着一堆并不紧急的文件发呆的时候。

哦，文件当然都很重要，只是她现在毫无工作的欲望。

却有点别的欲望。

在冰箱里翻出最后一个焦糖布丁吃掉，Mycroft坐在餐桌旁发呆。

还是很无聊。

把拖鞋扔在原地，光着脚走向卧室，留下一长串外套、衬衣、及膝裙、肉色丝袜、胸罩，从衣柜里翻出Gregory阿森纳夺冠纪念球衣。让人看一眼就脑仁发疼（Gregory管这叫兼容并蓄）的颜色正适合她现在的心情。

舒服地靠在枕头上拿起放在床头的《维苏威俱乐部》，翻开夹着书签的那章心不在焉地阅读起来。

 

> 可他看起来依旧毫无畏惧。我看到他的喉结上下缓缓挪动。
> 
> 查理·头彩对我微微一笑。
> 
> 由于无法震慑他，我烦躁地将左轮手枪沿着那张光滑的面颊一点点滑下，把枪口塞进他双唇间。查理那双蔚蓝的眼睛平静地越过泛着微光的铁灰色枪管看向我。
> 
> 我狼狈地从他嘴里抽出手枪。
> 
> “你瞧，”查理坏笑着说。“这不是好多了？”
> 
> 头彩先生的大眼睛转向我，眼神里带着无声的询问。过了一会儿，他把一只手放在我的大腿上。
> 
> 好吧，我该怎么办？作为一名有教养的绅士，选项无疑只有一个。我……把他上了。

 

一只手不自觉地滑向大腿，描绘小小的圆圈，指尖抚过隆起的胯骨，光滑的下腹，修剪得齐整的指甲轻轻划过腹部中央的凹线，沿着柔软的乳房打转，打转，细嫩的乳晕在她的挑逗下渐渐紧缩，小指终于蹭过乳尖，她深吸一口气。

小说早已被忘在一旁，另一只手伸向下体，冰凉的触感让她不由自主地收缩，手指很快被自己的体温捂热，湿滑的液体打湿了指尖，食指和中指将液体缓缓涂满每一条皱褶，胸前的手也不断寻觅着让她呼吸加快的敏感地带。

记忆回溯到她与Gregory前晚的温存，带着老茧的手指不紧不慢地磨蹭阴蒂，舌尖裹住突起的乳头轻轻吸吮……她尝试再现那种感觉，手指缓缓捻弄已经兴奋的乳尖，另一只手则带着爱液滑向敏感的——

 

“My，你怎么……”Lestrade抱着一堆衣服走进来，却扶着门把愣住了。

“哦……”

他把衣服扔到一边，走到床前，凝视着那双蓝灰色的眼睛。

Mycroft停下了动作，呼吸依旧有些急促。

“Gregory……”

“……你继续。”Lestrade压低声音说。

调皮地坏笑一下，Mycroft没有移开目光，而是极其缓慢地脱下内裤，双手沿着白皙的长腿一点，一点，滑向大腿根部。

Lestrade感到口干舌燥，下意识地舔了舔嘴唇。

 

Mycroft把腿张得更开，让Lestrade无法错过任何一个细节。随后白嫩的手指轻轻滑过泛着水光的皱褶，重新刺激起已经充血肿胀的阴蒂。

她闭上眼睛，任凭本能带领自己追逐快感，右手中指摸索着深入小穴，向上勾起，指尖划过敏感的神经丛，双重刺激让她不由自主地挺起腰肢。

“嗯…Gregory……”

“我在，My…我在……”

Lestrade沙哑的低吟近在咫尺，她感到床垫晃动了几下，知道爱人此刻正躺在自己身边。

“摸我，Gregory，摸我……”

温暖的大手覆住膝盖，Gregory火热的体温顺着大腿细嫩的皮肤缓缓滑落，抚过腰侧，握住柔软的乳房。

粗糙的拇指按住挺起的乳尖，不依不饶地打转。

_YES……_

Mycroft加快了双手的动作，两根手指深入穴口，按住最敏感的区域前后颤动，透明的液体打湿了指尖，摩擦着阴蒂使快感的电流窜遍全身。

她情不自禁地仰起头，急促地喘息。

Lestrade趁机吻住下颚与脖颈的连接处。

那片会让她尖叫自己名字的柔嫩肌肤。

“……Gregory……！”

 

身体不受控制地抽搐，手指的节奏开始凌乱，穴口伴随着剧烈的心跳一张一合……

片刻之后，Mycroft瘫软下来，慵懒地睁开双眼，凝视那双火热的深褐色眸子。

Lestrade迫不及待地吻上柔软而湿润的双唇，颤抖的手扯开皮带和拉链，将早已紧绷得难以忍受的欲望释放出来。

“My……你真美……”

左手支撑着身体，右手迫切地套弄着已经涨成紫红色的硬挺。

“真美……”

纤细的手指裹住关节粗大的手，跟他一起套弄。

炙热的快感迅速汇集在下腹，Lestrade在那白皙的锁骨上留下一个又一个淡红的痕迹。

“啊……我的……”

呼吸突然一滞，伴随一声低吼，白浊的液体洒落在Mycroft腹部和胸口，以及两人的手上。

Lestrade用尽最后一丝力气把自己歪倒一旁以免压到恋人，Mycroft垂着眼，将身上的白浊一点点抹开，再把沾满了两人爱液的手指含进嘴里轻轻吸吮。

随即吻上正忙着喘息的爱人的唇，让他品尝那混合的欲望。

“唔……你的。”


	9. 第九章

“啊，谢谢你，Watson医生。”Mycroft接过Watson递来的茶，抿了一小口。

暗自记下稍后要让司机捎一箱新茶叶到221B。

“抱歉，Sherlock还在睡觉，那家伙每次结案都会进入假死状态，你懂的。”Watson端着自己的茶坐在扶手椅中。“不过这会儿应该快醒了。对了，上回做的那些检查，凡是Sherlock‘不感兴趣’的结果我都另外总结了一份，过后打印给你。”

“谢谢——”

房门开启的声音打断了Mycroft的话，Sherlock顶着一头鸟窝，披着那件紫色的丝绸睡袍走了出来。

“John，茶……”

看到沙发上的Mycroft，侦探猛地愣在原地，很快便嫌恶地哼了一声。

“呃！Mycroft，你给我出去！”

“嗨！别这么没礼貌！”Watson无奈地叹息一声。

“John！难道你看不出来吗，她全身上下都是Lestrade的标记。热衷于异性间的性探索，嗯？Mycroft？你·给·我·出·去！”

Mycroft扶住了额头。“Sherlock，也祝你日安。”

Watson捧着马克杯，尝试让自己缩成一团消失不见。

不，我是个医生。这个客户不好惹，这个客户的老公也不好惹，住脑，Hamish。

“那……你们聊，我去，呃，打印文件。”

两个Holmes撞到一起，无辜人士赶紧回避才是正道。

***

“亲爱的弟弟，你两天没回我短信。”

“无聊。”

“这可是个9分的案子。”

“不·要。”

“你这样妈咪会伤心的。”

“你倒是去告状啊，记得打扮漂亮点。”

“……”

Mycroft还没来得及说话，大门又被打开。

“Sherlock！把你偷藏的证据交出来！”Lestrade气势汹汹地走进来，一眼看到两个Holmes。

“哦，嗨，My，你也来啦。”他极其自然地走过去，俯下身，Mycroft也极其自然地仰起头，让他轻吻一下嘴角。

“你们都给我滚出去！！”Sherlock怒吼一声，抱着一头卷毛在屋子里飞快地踱起了步子。

而Watson只想知道自己把墨镜放哪儿去了。

***

“Sherlock，你这小疯子又把证据藏哪儿了？”Lestrade也不等侦探回答，兀自在屋子里翻找起来。

Watson打印完资料，起身躲到厨房继续泡茶去了。开什么玩笑，起居室里全是惹不起的人物。

Mycroft从公文包里掏出电脑，点开任务文件，无需抬头也知道弟弟一定在旁边偷看。

但Sherlock似乎还对刚才的公然秀恩爱耿耿于怀，看着看着就开始冷嘲热讽。

“亲爱的哥哥，看来变成女体并不能让你的输入技能有所改善啊。”

Mycroft看了他一眼，继续用两根手指戳动键盘。

“不仅体能下降，体型变小，连反驳我的脑力也被限制了？”

沉默。

“唔……应该再给你采一份血样，用以分析后叶催产素对思维能力的影响持续时间。”

Mycroft合上电脑，站起来看着Sherlock。

“Sherlock，你到底把证据藏——”

Lestrade张着嘴，突然说不出话来，他眼看着Mycroft一跃而起，高举右手朝侦探的额头猛拍下去。

时间的流动突然变缓，一切就像慢动作呈现在眼前。

「啪」

一声脆响打破了时间魔法。Lestrade猛吸一口气，Sherlock退后一步，惊讶地看着Mycroft，John捧着两杯热茶从厨房探出头来。

“怎么了？”

“你……打我。”

“哦，亲爱的弟弟，你不是最讨厌陈述摆在眼前的事实（state the obvious）吗？还是长期饥饿已经开始损毁你的脑细胞？哦不，我看你的扣子都快崩掉了，看来John把你喂养得很不错，别担心，我明天就让司机把新茶叶和新衬衫送过来。对了，”Mycroft微笑着转向Lestrade。“亲爱的，别翻书架了，我拿给你。”

说完，她掀开壁炉上方的镜子，里面出现一个空荡荡的暗格。紧接着，她又对还在发愣的Sherlock嫣然一笑，轻巧地抽出暗格左侧一块几乎看不出任何连接痕迹的挡板，从新暗格里掏出证据袋交给Lestrade。“二十年了，你藏东西的方式依旧没有进步呢，Sherly。”

“你……”Sherlock明显想炸毛，却难得地语塞了。

Watson目瞪口呆地看着两个Holmes。“你怎么做到的……”

“哦，你说这个？”Mycroft挥挥手上的隔板，把它插回原处。“还是这个？”她再次走到Sherlock面前，没等侦探反应过来，又跳起来拍了他一掌。

随后，她便拉着探长，在John的狂笑声和侦探的怒吼中离开了221B。

“两次！John！她打我两次！！”

***

Lestrade强忍着笑意，直到坐进车中，终于歇斯底里地笑了起来。

“你也不怕……他……去告状……”他边笑边挤出一句话。

Mycroft哼笑一声，敲敲隔板示意司机开车。“妈咪喜欢女儿。”

“啥？”

“Sherlock是个女孩儿名。”

Lestrade开始担心自己会笑得窒息过去。

***

Watson好不容易笑够了，走到缩在沙发上生闷气的侦探旁边，同情地摸摸他的额头。

“怎么不见你还手？”

“……妈咪说打女孩子不好。”

好医生认为再笑一轮会给侦探造成严重的精神创伤，决定用上军人的意志力把即将再次涌出来的狂笑憋回去。


	10. 第十章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章没有脑洞，只有私货。

沉睡的意识缓缓苏醒，昏暗的脑海中闪现出一点光明，像黄昏森林的雾霭，像海边崖顶的晨曦。

凌晨五点。

Mycroft轻轻吸入一口气，感官随着血液中的氧气被带到四肢百骸。

脑后传来平稳的呼吸声，她枕在Gregory温暖的手臂上。另一条健壮的手臂搭在她的下腹，让她的后背紧贴着宽阔的胸膛。

脖颈有些酸痛，长久保持固定姿势使她的一侧大腿也发出阵阵刺痛。

她并没有完全清醒，而是下意识地翻了个身，让自己回到枕头上，让血液回流到承受了太久体重的大腿外侧。

随后闭上眼，正要再次陷入沉睡。

眼角捕捉到一个黑影，无法完全睁开的双眼看到一个男人的身体悬在自己上空。

Gregory对她说了一句话。

或许是因为她还没有清醒，或许是因为Gregory还没有清醒，亦或两者皆有。

Mycroft听不懂他说的话。

依旧处于待机状态的大脑还没来得及分辨爱人脸上那一抹模糊的笑容，她便被Gregory拉回了怀中。

再次枕着他的手臂。一双手在背后牢牢圈住她的身体，让她的脸贴在滚烫的肌肤上，鼻子正抵着锁骨。

深吸一口气，两人身上还残留着昨夜欢爱的气息。

Mycroft闭上眼睛，挣扎着在锁得紧紧的手臂中找到一个更舒服的姿势。一条同样滚烫的大腿很快将她的腿夹在中间，冒出短短胡渣的下巴轻蹭她的额头，让她抬起脸。

Gregory在她的唇上留下轻吻，随后双唇再没有移开。

两人又陷入了沉睡。

***

清晨七点。

Lestrade越过Mycroft的身体按掉闹铃。爱人在他怀里轻哼一声，无意识地蹭了蹭他的胸口。

“宝贝，起来了。”声音里还带着浓浓的睡意，他一点也不想放开这具赤裸的，温暖的身体。

轻吻落在她的额头，眼睑，鼻尖，然后是嘴唇。

没有伸出舌头。早晨的呼吸可不像纯爱小说中描述的那般诱人。

设定在六点开启的暖气已经充满卧室，他掀开被角，轻轻松开两人纠缠的肢体，下床到浴室打开淋浴，随后给他和Mycroft的牙刷挤上牙膏。

片刻之后，Mycroft拖着一丝不挂的身子走进来，接过自己的牙刷，沉默着站在他身边。

刷牙，吐出泡沫，漱口。最后用一捧凉水让自己清醒。

Mycroft抬起头，对上Lestrade含着微笑的目光，踮起双脚轻吻他的唇。

“早。”

两人在淋浴下分享了更多亲吻，然后为彼此擦拭身体。Lestrade先走出来穿好衣服，帮Mycroft把她昨夜准备好的衣物从更衣间拿出来摊在床上，随后下楼到厨房打开咖啡机。

Mycroft留在浴室里吹干头发，回到卧室穿好Lestrade拿出来的衣服，Lestrade正好回到卧室，开始帮她梳理那头长发。

一切准备妥当，两人走到厨房。Lestrade把吐司放进面包机里，切开两个西柚，找出煎锅做了炒蛋，摊在烤好的吐司上。

Mycroft摆好餐具，倒好咖啡，将西柚装盘，然后接过做好的吐司炒蛋。

沉默的早餐，彼此交换温暖的微笑和调皮的目光。

最后各自拿起公文包，在门口吻别。

迎接他们的或许是新一轮恐怖主义威胁，或许是又一桩连环杀人案，让他们几日几夜都无法安睡。

但正是这样的早晨，让他们知道世界上还有这么一个人在等待自己的爱人平安回到家中。


	11. 第十一章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestrade的新情敌。

为某个世界唯一的咨询侦探擦了整整一夜屁股，清晨，Lestrade总算拖着疲惫的身躯和半日假期回到了他和Mycroft的家。

刚关上门，就听到屋里传来隐约的争执声。

“不，Anthea，我不需要这个。”

“长官，我已经让你放肆了整整一周，今天要来访的是意大利大使，你必须听话。”

“让外交大臣去接待就好，以及 **为什么每个人都知道这件事了** ？”

Lestrade走进大门虚掩的书房，正好看到Anthea无奈地耸肩。

“你得怪Dave那张大嘴巴。”

“……哦那个混球（Oh that bastard*）。”

> *卡梅伦是英王威廉四世和情妇私生子的直系后裔（此处双关，科科科）

放眼望去，原本摆满文件的办公桌上如今堆满了各式各样的化妆品，Mycroft正气恼地抱着双臂。

“女士们早？”Lestrade看到这剑拔弩张的气氛，觉得自己应该直接掉头去睡觉。

“哦，Gregory！”Mycroft忙不迭站起身，挽起爱人的手臂。“Anthea，我要跟我这一夜未见的丈夫联络感情去了，卖脸这种事Dave不是最擅长吗，让他自己去。*”

> *针对本次大选的电视辩论，Mark Gatiss（是的这个人还有个名字叫“麦哥”）发表评论称，‘What, Cameron’s taken his coat off? That changes everything!’（啥，卡梅伦把上衣脱了？这下他要炸啦！）

“长官。”背后传来Anthea「别逼我动武」的声音，Mycroft动作一僵。“觊觎这把交椅的可不只有我，你这样只会给他们可乘之机，而且，我认为探长先生现在最需要的是睡眠。”

Lestrade看着爱人苦闷的表情，同情地摸摸她的头，让她极不情愿地松开了自己。

“去吧，我去给你们泡茶。”

***

捧着一杯果汁（探长先生真的不需要更多咖啡因了，非常感谢）坐在壁炉旁的扶手椅上，Lestrade看着Anthea用娴熟的动作往Mycroft脸上涂抹一层又一层东西。

他细数了一下，自己好像只能认出粉底，睫毛膏，唇膏，和不知道用来画什么的笔，然后就是一大堆长得不一样的刷子和大小高低各不相同的瓶瓶罐罐。

Anthea前倾着身子，往Mycroft眉毛上仔细刷了两种不同颜色的粉末，带着光泽的长卷发垂落在Mycroft玉石般的脸蛋旁，Lestrade眨眨眼睛。

没想到这种光景还挺赏心悦目的。他又喝了一口果汁，藏住脸上的笑意。

最后在嘴唇上抹一层淡淡的唇彩，Anthea摘掉Mycroft头上的发带，帮她挽起一个高高的发髻，走到她面前举起镜子。“感觉怎么样？”

“……像脸上抹了一层灰泥。我能笑吗。”

“当然可以。”

“要是我当着意大利大使的面脸上掉灰，你就可以去领救济金了。”

“不如先让探长先生看看？”Anthea淡定地无视了长官无力的威胁。

Mycroft犹犹豫豫地转过头来，担忧地看着探长。

Lestrade现在只想变成一头大白牛把爱人驼到海那边制造一个新大陆。

“Gregory……你太夸张了。”Mycroft有点窘迫地移开目光。

啥？他把心里话都说出来了？哦该死，他太老了不适合熬夜了。

***

帮Anthea收拾好化妆用品，再替Mycroft穿上外套和大衣，把两位女士送到门口，Lestrade正要转身回房睡觉，却听到Anthea在外面叫了一声。

“长官。”

Lestrade回过头，看到Anthea走到转过身来的Mycroft面前，抬手替她解开了一颗衬衫纽扣。

由于尺寸太大只能挂在脖子上的婚戒露了出来，同时跳出来晒太阳的还有——

Lestrade开始思考到底该先干掉首相还是Anthea。

紧接着他看到了。

Anthea脸上混合着骄傲和宠溺的微笑，为Mycroft打开车门，自己也坐了进去。

小黑车扬长而去。

档案名：Anthea

编辑档案>>性质：Mycroft的助手>>编辑>>性质：情敌>>添加备注>>等级：一级戒备

Cameron你的小命爷就再留几天。


	12. 第十二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of banter

头顶突然一阵刺痛，Lestrade惊醒过来。

眼前是他那件饱经风霜破了几个小洞的老头衫，咳，白T恤。隐约透出两颗，呃，小樱桃。

“……My？你在干什么……”他正要抬头看爱人的脸，却被一把按住了。

“别动，我在给你的头发归档。”

_头发也能归档？_

“头发也能归档？你……嗷！”Lestrade话还没说完，又被Mycroft揪掉一根头发。“嘿！省着点拔！”

他这才发现自己正呈现大字型仰躺在床上，敞开的窗帘外照进昏暗的晨光。“现在几点？”

“六点半。”

“六点半你在我脑袋上干什么？”

他几乎能听到Mycroft在自己头顶翻白眼的声音。

“你这里有几根头发颜色太深，我给你拔掉。”

“啥？你等等，我本来就没几根颜色深的头发了，干嘛还拔掉？一般不是该反过来吗？”

“过于突兀，有碍观瞻。”

_怪我咯！_

Lestrade长叹一声，知道拗不过Mycroft，干脆把她拦腰一抱，整张脸埋进了柔软的胸脯里。

Mycroft借着晨光仔细端详了一会儿那头银发，满意地轻叹一声，吻了一下柔软的发丝。

在温热的胸脯里蹭够了，Lestrade探出头来换了口气，看着爱人的下巴柔声问道。“怎么突然对我的头发感兴趣了？”

“唔……”Mycroft并没有马上回答，而是顺着Lestrade的身体爬下来，躺在他胸口。“你还记得几天前的体检吗。John的报告上写着，这个身体的骨密度只有27岁。”

“哦。”Lestrade揉了揉姜红色的长发。“所以你现在是小妹妹了。”

Mycroft轻笑起来。“虽然骨密度推断年龄的准确率极低，不过我十分肯定，以你的年龄，已经不能称呼我为‘小妹妹’了。”

“怎么，你开始嫌弃我老了？”Lestrade假装伤心地捋了捋银灰色的短发。

“嫌弃倒是谈不上，”Mycroft撑起身子，轻吻爱人的鼻尖。“只是别人会把你当成我的Sugar Daddy。”

Lestrade大笑起来。“那你下次找Anthea要一条紧身小短裙，我们到邦德街逛逛，炫耀你的Sugar Daddy。”

“嗯……我在杰明街定做的衣服确实快好了。”Mycroft细思片刻，突然搂住了Lestrade的脖子，把头埋在他的颈间。

“My？”

“Gregory。”Mycroft贴着他的锁骨，闷闷地叫了一声。

“怎么了？”Lestrade轻抚她光裸的背部，不明白Mycroft怎么突然消沉下来。

“……没什么。”不知是因为体内激素的变化，还是Lestrade近乎本能地改变了对她的态度，Mycroft这几天总会产生各种奇怪的想法。

仿佛这场变故让她拥有了更多思考问题的角度。

以及更多顾虑。

Lestrade抱着Mycroft侧过身来，捏捏她的鼻子。

“别想了，我陪你活到一百岁。”

Mycroft忍不住笑出声来。“那个承诺是很美好，但也请你正视现实。”

_你怎么知道的。_

“嗯……是有点不现实了。那就八十岁吧。再往后我可概不负责。”

_因为你是我的职责范围。_

Mycroft静静地看着他。Lestrade拨开她额前的头发，轻吻她的眼角。

“既然时间还早，要不要跟Sugar Daddy来一发？”

“……不刷牙别想靠近我。”


	13. 第十三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们只是在看彼此睡觉

Lestrade从苏格兰场附近的酒吧出来，抬手叫了一辆计程车，把自己拉回家中。输入密码，输入指纹，开门，关门，打开警报系统，脱鞋，走进厨房，从冰箱里拿出一瓶矿泉水喝了两大口，随后把外套扔在餐椅上，一个人进了卧房。

今天Mycroft还是没能回来。他临近下班时就接到了Anthea的短信，直接到酒吧里解决了晚饭，磨蹭到现在才回家睡觉。

第三天了。

Mycroft这般忙碌已不是第一次，而Lestrade也知道她在办公室里有个小小的房间，让她能见缝插针地补充睡眠。

道理他都懂，但并不代表他就喜欢这种状态。

这张大床一个人睡实在太冷。

Lestrade用浴巾胡乱擦了擦头发，倒在床上强迫自己睡着了。

***

第二天依旧是永无止境的资料录入，Lestrade甚至有点期待能发生什么特别复杂的大案子，他现在已经开始怀念侦探的那张脸，至少看看Sherlock还能让他联想到Mycroft的身影。

然而上天永远不远满足凡人这点小小的愿望，一个上午就在无聊的煎熬中度过了。

他正准备拿起手机和外套出去买个午饭，顺便活动一下被困在办公桌旁数小时没有动弹的疲惫筋骨，却感到裤袋里的手机震动起来。

屏幕上显示着Mycroft的名字。

“Mycroft？”

“Gregory。”电话那头的声音略显疲惫，但似乎没什么大碍，Lestrade松了口气。

“怎么，忙完了？”

“嗯……暂时能休息一会儿。”

“吃饭了吗？”

“还没有。”

“我正要出去吃饭，不然……给你带一份？”Lestrade压抑不住声音里的期待，尽管有些任性，但他还是控制不住想见见Mycroft，哪怕只是打个照面。

“……我想吃咖喱。”

“等我30分钟……不，20分钟。”他迅速抓起外套和钱包，夹着手机走出了办公室。

***

他把外卖放在办公桌上，悄无声息地跪在沙发旁，看着熟睡的Mycroft。Lestrade心中有些愧疚，若不是等他吃饭，她完全可以到办公室一角那扇小门后的床上睡个午觉。

Mycroft在睡梦中蹙起眉头，不舒服地扭动几下。Lestrade知道她对光线敏感，便静静地坐到沙发上，抬手盖住她的双眼。他听到一声轻叹，以为自己吵醒了Mycroft，却发现她只是翻了个身放松下来，脑袋一挪一蹭，便枕到了Lestrade腿上。

探长微笑着凝视沉睡的爱人，自己也放松身体靠在沙发背上，合起了双眼。

一个小时后。

敲门声惊醒了Lestrade。他看到Anthea走进来，揉了揉脸。

“几点了？”

“离你的午休时间结束还有一段时间，探长先生。”Anthea微笑着说。

Mycroft此时也渐渐清醒过来，在Lestrade腿上蹭了蹭。“嗯……Gregory？”

“我去把午餐热一下。”Anthea识趣地提着外卖离开了。

“抱歉，我睡着了。”Mycroft坐起身，抓了抓头发。

“没事，先吃饭吧。”探长拍拍她的头，起身走出办公室。

***

两人并肩坐在沙发上安静地用餐。Lestrade咽下一口牛腩，自言自语般说。“对不起。”

“嗯？”

“我不应该让你等我。你需要多休息。”

Mycroft侧过头看着他，微笑着眨眨眼睛。“没什么，我凌晨睡了三个小时。”

“三个……”Lestrade欲言又止，心疼和无奈更加剧了心中的愧疚。“对不起，我只是……好吧，我想你了。”

他自嘲地笑了笑。因为三个晚上没见到爱人就任性地剥夺她的睡眠时间，他可真是个好丈夫。

Mycroft没有马上回答，而是放下餐盒，起身坐在Lestrade膝头，双手捧住他的脸。

“我也想你了。”

虽然端着咖喱拿着塑料勺子的姿势略显尴尬，Lestrade还是专注地回吻了Mycroft。二人在呼吸开始急促前默契地分开，一言不发地吃完剩下的午饭。再帮Mycroft扎好发辫，已经到了探长离开的时间。

Mycroft在办公室门前牵起他的手。

“今晚应该能回去。”

探长脸上马上亮起灿烂的笑容。

“那我做好饭等你。”

***

然而他只等到了Mycroft的短信。

突发事态，我会尽快解决，你先睡吧。——MH

Lestrade轻叹一声，装好已经凉透的饭菜，决定直接洗澡睡觉。

 

凌晨三点。Mycroft悄然关上家门，拖着疲惫的身躯走进厨房想喝口水，打开冰箱却看到里面满满当当地塞着保鲜盒。指尖轻轻抚过其中一个盒子，里面装着自己最爱吃的菜式。她苦笑一下，拿起旁边的矿泉水喝了一口，安静地走到楼上。

因为担心吵醒Gregory，她在客房简单洗漱了一下，套上宽松的T恤小心翼翼地打开房门。Gregory已经睡着了。Mycroft尽量轻手轻脚地爬上床，躺下来正要合眼，却听到Gregory轻哼一声。

“……My？”

“嘘……我回来了，继续睡吧，抱歉把你——”她还没来得及说完，就被一把拽进了温暖的怀里。

“我爱你。”

“Gregory？”

“唔……我爱你。”男人蹭了蹭她的脸，很快又回到了梦乡，只是紧紧抱住她的双手却没有松开。

Mycroft微笑一下，轻吻他的额头。

“晚安……我也爱你。”


	14. 第十四章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 窝不会做甜甜圈，谁照着这个办法做失败了不准怪我！

软化黄油，加入细砂糖和盐搅拌均匀，另外打好鸡蛋加入黄油中，干酵母溶解在牛奶里，将面粉倒入黄油糊，加入酵母和更多牛奶。

连续几天的忙碌让Mycroft获得了两天空闲，她决定下厨给Gregory一个惊喜。毕竟她唯一会做的就是从妈咪那里学来的甜甜圈，平日除了Gregory只能靠Anthea叫的外卖喂饱自己。

接下来是最关键的步骤。她把揉好的面团放在流理台上，按照顺时针七圈，逆时针五圈的顺序用力揉捏面团，随后捏起一小撮面团试探延展性，再继续揉搓，最后盖上一层湿布放在室温下让其发酵。

Gregory刚刚给她发了短信，说案子刚出现重大突破，可能要晚点回来，让她自己叫个外卖来吃。Mycroft安慰自己，这样正好可以用甜甜圈给他当宵夜。

她给自己倒了杯威士忌，坐在沙发上百无聊赖地小口啜饮。电视上都是愚蠢而无聊的节目，她现在也没心情看书。

好不容易熬过了一个小时，她取出面团，将气体压出，继续醒发十五分钟。

她开始考虑要做巧克力还是草莓味的，这两种口味都是Gregory的最爱。一番纠结之后，她决定把两种混在一起。

将面团擀成厚厚的面片，用模具切割成甜甜圈形状。她没有再将剩下的小块面片揉成面团，因为Gregory也很爱吃撒了糖霜的甜甜圈眼当早餐。

在烤盘里撒上面粉，摆上切好的甜甜圈团，与一碗温水一起放进烤箱二次发酵。等待发酵时，她仔细洗好一盘草莓，切成均匀的小粒，放在碗里包上保鲜膜。

戴上隔热手套取出发酵好的面团，烧热一锅油，炸至两面金黄，洗去多余的油滴，放在架子上冷却。同时化开一锅巧克力，转为小火保温后夹起甜甜圈将一面沾满巧克力，再撒上刚才切好的草莓粒。

终于做好一大盘巧克力草莓甜甜圈，Mycroft擦擦额头，把甜甜圈放在流理台上继续冷却，收拾好散落在厨房各处的道具，决定洗个澡。

她还在擦头发就听到手机发出一阵短促的铃声。是Gregory。

今晚他要跟同事去开庆功会。

她轻叹一声，随便热了一些昨晚的剩饭菜填饱肚子。

既然多出这么一段空闲，不如把那些堆积如山（然而并不紧急）的文件处理掉一些。

 

不知在办公桌前坐了多久，她听到一阵毛毛糙糙的开门声，大门轰然关闭，紧接着又传来Lestrade大着舌头的喊声。

“My~croft~”

又一声轻叹，Mycroft放下手头的文件，合上笔电走出书房。

“My——croft——”

“Gregory。”

“Mycroft！”

散发着酒气的身体突然包裹住她。

“唔……你好香~”Lestrade用布满胡渣的下巴有一下没一下地磨蹭她的脸颊。

Mycroft努力避开他的胡渣攻势，却被紧紧圈在怀里动弹不得。她无可奈何地放弃了挣扎。“先去坐一会儿，我给你倒水。”

Lestrade并没有乖乖坐下，而是尾随她走进厨房，随后发出惊喜的大喊。

“甜甜圈~”

她还没来得及阻止，Lestrade就一把抓起一个甜甜圈，开心地跑向楼上。

等她把水和解酒药端上去，Lestrade已经抱着甜甜圈倒在床上睡着了。

Mycroft微笑着摇摇头，把水和药放在门边的小桌上，回到书房继续阅读文件。

 

Lestrade迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，觉得自己的膀胱快要爆炸了。他看到抱在手上已经被捏得不成形状的甜甜圈，在尚未清醒的状态中下意识地咬了一口，懒懒地咀嚼起来。

等等……

这个口感。这个甜度。遥远的记忆一点点在脑中复苏。

等等……这不可能……

他猛地坐起身来，还没来得及站起来就感到胃部一阵翻江倒海。

Lestrade只好改变主意，冲向洗手间。

Mycroft听到卧室方向隐约传来一些动静，有些担心地走进去一看，只见洗手间的灯是灭的，里面却传来呕吐声。

她知道此时走过去帮不上什么忙，便转身到厨房重新倒了一杯热水。

Lestrade趴在马桶边上等待呼吸平稳下来，确定自己已经把胃里所有东西吐干净以后，才按下冲水阀门。随后他撑起身，看到手上还抓着咬了一口的甜甜圈，轻叹一声扔到旁边的垃圾桶里。

他站起来打开照明，洗了把脸，转过身才看到Mycroft正捧着一杯冒蒸汽的热水靠在浴室门边。

“对不起……晚上被那帮小年轻灌太多了。”他接过热水漱了漱口，又喝了几口下去。“你先等等，我去把床单换一下……”

等Lestrade换好床单洗完澡，却发现Mycroft已经蜷在床上睡着了。

他只好把满腹疑问吞了回去，躺到床上轻吻她的后颈，合上了双眼。

<待续>


	15. 第十五章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 结婚纪念日。

<接上章>

肩胛骨痒痒的感觉把她从睡梦中拽回现实，一双火热的唇正贴着她的肩膀一路向上吮吻，胡渣滑过裸露的皮肤激起一片酥麻。

“……Gregory，去刷牙……”Mycroft迷蒙地轻哼一声，想挣开他的双臂。

一只大手撩开她的睡衣下摆，摸索着捂住毫无遮掩的乳房，被她枕着的手臂也绕过颈间轻轻握住另一侧乳房。Mycroft被困在他的怀抱里，懒懒地扭动。

“Gregory……”

胡渣造成的刺痒顺着颈部爬上脸侧，她想躲开，却没有退避的空间。湿润的唇吻住她的，还未来得及抗议，Mycroft就感到带着凉意的舌头撬开她的唇，慢悠悠地顶了进来。

随之而来的还有薄荷的清凉。

Lestrade退了出来，撑起身子看着她，面带微笑。

她假装气愤地瞪了他一眼，鼓着脸颊嚼碎那两颗薄荷糖。

还没等她把糖碎完全吞咽下去，Lestrade又把她吻住，两只手极不老实地在她身上游走起来。指尖滑过侧腹，逗引出一声小小的叹息，白皙的手腕勾住他的脖子，她抬起头深吸一口气。

“你现在不是应该在宿醉吗？”线条优美的大腿轻蹭他胯间的隆起，Mycroft露出调皮的笑。

Lestrade贴着她湿润的双唇轻轻磨蹭，用低哑的声音说：“甜甜圈。”

“嗯？”她闭上眼睛，让爱人的唇游走在脸颊，耳际，敏感的脖颈。

“那是你做的？”Lestrade轻轻含住小巧的锁骨，齿尖刮蹭细嫩的皮肤。

“嗯……”她发出的声音不知是肯定还是呻吟，尚未清醒的大脑包裹在温热的欲望中，一时间无法思考。

“以前……”他帮Mycroft脱掉宽松的T恤，低头含住已经挺立的乳尖，舌尖在柔嫩的乳晕上打转，换来一串细碎的低吟。“我帮一个白白胖胖的小男孩，打跑了欺负他的几个坏孩子……”他放开完全硬挺的突起，牵出一丝银亮的唾液。亲吻继续往下滑落，Mycroft双手插进他的发间，呼吸渐渐急促。“后来，他每天都会找到我，从小书包里掏出一个压得扁扁的甜甜圈……”舌尖又滑过乳白色的丝质内裤，留下一道暗色的湿痕，鼻尖埋进大腿间已经被打湿的布料中深深呼吸，再徐徐吐出温暖的气息，让她条件反射地夹紧了双腿。“每次，那个小胖子都会把甜甜圈塞给我，转身就跑……”双手拇指勾住内裤边缘，一点点裸露出最后的圣地。“直到我小学毕业跟父母去了法国，也不知道他的名字……”Lestrade把内裤扔到一边，顺着Mycroft的身体爬到与她视线齐平的位置。“直到昨天晚上，我才再次尝到当年那个味道。”

Mycroft脸上泛着红潮，羞涩地笑了笑。“那是我在厨艺方面唯一让妈咪感到宽慰的成就。”

“这么多年了，你一直都知道那是我。”Lestrade凝视着那双蓝灰色的眸子，难以掩饰声音里的宠溺。

“……我以为你已经忘了。”她难耐地扭动身体，很快感到略显粗糙的指尖钻进湿润的腿间，轻轻摩挲兴奋充血的私处。

“你一开始就告诉我，我也不至于等了三年才把你约出来。”Lestrade故作责备地说完，低头在她锁骨上留下又一个吻痕。

“我可从来没有拒绝过。”她忍住一声呻吟，却没能忍住兴奋的轻颤。

Lestrade抽出沾满爱液的手指递到Mycroft嘴边，她乖巧地含住，轻轻吸吮，换来一声难以忍耐的闷哼。

“唔……我要罚你。”

她含着Lestrade的手指，抬起眼睛露出疑问的目光，舌尖轻蹭每一处熟悉的老茧，滑过指缝，挑逗根部敏感的肉膜。

“罚你一天都……不准下床。”

***

Lestrade端来甜甜圈和咖啡，与Mycroft两人在床上享用姗姗来迟的早餐。她正准备抓起一个甜甜圈，却被Lestrade把手拉开了。

“Gregory？”

Lestrade没有说话，而是从自己那一侧床头柜中翻出一枚戒指，套在她左手无名指上。

“这是我奶奶的婚戒，因为尺寸不合一直没机会给你。”

Mycroft收回左手，细细打量着那枚镶嵌着祖母绿和碎钻，线条古朴的金戒指。

“里面刻了字？”

Lestrade突然涨红了脸。“没什么特别的，其实有点肉麻……”

她坏笑一下，摘下手上的戒指，对着窗外的光线查看起来。

“……vers l'infini。”

“et au-delà。”他抬起低垂的目光，凝视爱人的双眼。

Mycroft微笑着，轻吻了他的唇。“谢谢。”

“唔……周年快乐。”


	16. 第十六章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 夹带私货，继续夹带私货。

她必须要给Anthea继续加薪。

Mycroft拖着几乎要罢工的身体，用尽最后一丝力气控制自己不一屁股坐在玄关上。她已经把穿不惯的高跟鞋换成了平跟布洛克，迈不开的小黑裙换成了条纹西装裤，怎么穿怎么别扭的深V荷叶领换成了正装尖领衬衫。但她还是感到了深入骨髓的疲惫。

她的工作跟以前并无改变。同等的重要，同样的压力。但她还是感到前所未有的疲惫。并非因为体力下降，也不是因为性别改变。

不。正是因为性别改变。

以往不假思索的顺从变成了迟疑的应承，驾驭自如的闲聊变成了防不胜防的骚扰。简而言之，那个曾经非“Mycroft”无人能胜任的工作，“她”却仅仅因为换了另一套第二性征而不得不竭力捍卫。当她转向Anthea用目光索要答案时，只得到了微微耸起的双肩。

这种捍卫竟是这个性别的日常。

她已经没有力气让自己重新振作。她需要吃点东西。

她把皮鞋甩到一边，光脚走进厨房，从冰箱里掏出看上去最不需要加工的现成食物，看也不看就往嘴里塞。然后便挪到卧室，倒在了她和Gregory的大床上。

 

Lestrade把钥匙放在门边的明代青瓷碗里，弯下腰把落在地上的两只皮鞋捡起来码好，再把自己的鞋也整齐地放在旁边。在这种细节上，他和Mycroft的角色本来是反过来的。但Lestrade就算再怎么瞎也能看出，他的Mycroft已经没有多余的力气去维持这些细节。他一点都不想让Mycroft的生活质量出现任何下降，便默默地承担起了这些。

他走进厨房，收拾好流利台上的保鲜膜和脏盘子，自己也吃了点东西，随后在冰箱上留下纸条，让女管家明天放假前采购一些食材。他们家的冰箱里从来不缺现成的食物，只是口味越来越偏向了Mycroft。因为Lestrade知道她最近越来越没时间坐下来好好吃饭了。

他在他们的卧室里找到了他的Mycroft。左手搭在额头上，身上的衣服都没脱，只有两只赤裸的脚丫卷在身下皱成一团的被子里。

虽然早已不是第一次见到这幅光景，但这并不妨碍Lestrade心里一阵作痛。Mycroft实在太累了。

他小心翼翼地将她搂在怀里坐起来，缓缓解开上衣和衬衫的纽扣，大手伸到衬衫里，从背后解开胸衣的搭扣，松开所有束缚后，Lestrade才将那些衣物一点点褪下来，并一直关注着爱人沉睡的脸，生怕打扰了她休息。上半身脱完后，他放下Mycroft，又轻手轻脚地褪去她的长裤，迟疑片刻，连同内裤也一同脱了下来。他听到Mycroft轻叹一声，便俯身下去，轻吻她的眼角，对她轻柔耳语：“继续睡，宝贝。”

待Mycroft重新熟睡过去，Lestrade才起身从壁橱里拿了另外一条毯子给她盖上，随后走进浴室洗澡。

 

隐约的水声把她从睡梦中轻轻唤醒，Mycroft只觉得口干舌燥，很快又发现自己全身赤裸。她知道Gregory回来了。那么浴室里的水声应该是他。

她站起来倒了杯水一饮而尽，站在原地犹豫了片刻，决定至少要刷个牙。她走进浴室，淋浴间的五个花洒全都开着，她半醒着完成了刷牙的机械操作，并没有引起Gregory的注意。

她现在只想回到床上睡觉。

可是当她坐在床上，却感到胸前一阵奇怪的憋闷。还没等她分析那到底是什么感觉，就有一股气不受控制地顺着食道涌了出来。

“呃。”

FUCK。

她第一反应是回忆刚才到底吃了什么东西，但她什么都想不起来。于是她拿起刚才的水杯又倒了一杯水。

一口，两口，三口……六口，七口。

她长长地吐出一口气，却被又一团顽固的气泡打断了。

“呃。”

FUCK。FUCK。

她深吸一口气，没有成功。

“呃。”

再深吸一口气，憋住。

过了十秒。过了二十秒。过了三十秒。

她觉得这样应该够了，小心翼翼地吐出那口气。没有动静。

就在她准备躺下睡觉时，受到了出其不意的打击。

“呃。”

FUCK。FUCK。

“你怎么了？打嗝停不下来？”Lestrade顶着毛巾走了出来。

FUCK。

“嗯……没什——呃。”

Lestrade坐在床边，轻轻拍打她的背。

“呃……操！”

那似乎成了压垮她的最后一根稻草。她再也无法忍受了。

一只大手覆在她的后颈上，还带着一丝湿气的温暖透过皮肤渗入紧绷的肌肉中。

Lestrade把她的头转过来，琥珀色的眸子凝视着她。

“傻瓜。”嘴角勾起宠溺的笑。

那双好看的唇凑了过来。

Mycroft闭起眼。

跟掌心一样湿暖的唇，舌尖温柔地挑开她的牙齿。Mycroft条件反射地放松了身体。她感到Gregory的双手移到了她的后背，把她缓缓放倒在床上，片刻也没有让唇舌离开她。缓慢的吻似乎要持续到永恒，她发现自己一点都不在意。她专心感受着Gregory，让他的舌尖扫过每一寸敏感的黏膜，再挑起自己的舌懒懒地交缠。温暖的气息拂过脸颊，她的呼吸里多出了一丝轻颤。一只手穿过她的发间，漫不经心地按揉着，一直盘踞在头骨深处的隐痛竟如流水般悄悄消散了。她叹息一声，攥紧了指尖的银色发丝。

舌尖恋恋不舍地退出她的口腔，湿润的唇沿着她的唇际留下一小串余温，然后印在她的脸颊，耳垂，眼角，最后停留在额头。

“……Gregory。”她的意识在清醒与沉睡间游离，似乎早已忘了刚才那恼人的小插曲。

“睡吧，我陪你。”

暖暖的低语让她放弃了最后的坚持，再也想不起自己是如何睡过去的。

但她知道Gregory会陪着她。

就像以前一样。


End file.
